The present disclosure relates to mobile applications and, more specifically, to a system and method for real-time recording and monitoring of mobile applications.
As mobile devices continue to proliferate and increasingly become the primary computing device for the majority of knowledge workers, an increasing amount of work and digital interactions occur via mobile devices. These devices may be personal or corporate-liable, and most frequently contain a mix of personal and corporate resources, such as applications, documents, email and data.